la douleur exquise
by winter lodge
Summary: (n.) perasaan sakit yang muncul ketika mengharapkan afeksi dari seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki.


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

contains: semi-AU (?), asexual character, cousins!maerio, headcanon-based, mention of alcohol-drinking and brand names

* * *

 **From:** Obaasan **  
Received 5:23 PM  
** _Rio-chan, bisakah kau mampir ke apartemen Hiroto hari ini? Sudah satu bulan ia tidak menghubungiku, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya._

Jika bukan karena permintaan khusus dari sang bibi dan betapa Hiroto adalah sepupu satu-satunya yang begitu disayanginya (meskipun ia tidak pernah mengakuinya secara langsung), Rio tidak akan turun tiba-tiba di stasiun yang bukan tujuannya dan menaiki kereta ke arah lain. Tentu saja bukannya tanpa komplain karena dua stasiun lagi ia akan segera tiba di apartemennya dan ia bisa segera lepas dari rasa lelah akibat rutinitas sebelum malam nanti memenuhi janji dengan koleganya di tempat magang. Pada awalnya ia memang merutuk, mengeluhkan dua hal yaitu 1) mengapa Hiroto berani-beraninya menjadi durhaka dengan tidak mengabari apa-apa pada ibunya dan 2) betapa selama dua puluh satu tahun ini Rio selalu berakhir menjadi _babysitter_ Hiroto.

Kamar Hiroto ada di lantai lima dengan balkon yang menghadap jalan raya. Rio melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, suara sol sepatunya yang keras bergema dengan berisik di koridor yang sepi dan tangan kanannya erat menggenggam satu plastik penuh buah-buahan, roti dan susu. Hal yang dirasa cukup krusial karena Rio tahu isi kulkas Hiroto tidak pernah bisa diharapkan. _Setelah ini, ia harus mentraktirku_ pizza, begitu batin sang gadis pirang ketika menekan bel pintu yang berlabel nama Maehara.

Bel ia bunyikan berkali-kali, namun pintu tetap tidak terbuka. Usahanya menekan interkom juga sia-sia, tidak ada yang menjawab dari dalam. _Oh, great,_ Rio berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya teringat bahwa ia memegang kunci cadangan apartemen sepupunya itu—tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan Hiroto mengunci pintunya dari dalam menggunakan slot. Tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan terakhir, Rio merogoh tas tangannya dan berusaha membuka kunci pintu.

Terbuka.

Hanya kuncinya saja.

Kemungkinan yang tidak diperhitungkan Rio barusan pada kenyataannya adalah fakta.

"Hiroto?" Rio yang kehabisan ide akhirnya menggunakan cara paling konvensional—mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil nama sepupunya itu. "Oi, Hiroto, kau ada di dalam? Ini Rio!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hiroto, kalau kau tidak buka pintu, akan kudob—"

Kalimat Rio terpotong oleh suara _ceklek_ dari slot pintu yang terbuka. Pintu terbuka setengah, menampilkan wajah Hiroto yang kacau di antara daun pintu dan kusen. Rio tidak menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjengit. Hiroto terlihat begitu kacau, dengan mata merah dan kantung mata, mungkin juga belum bercukur sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis itu menghela napasnya.

"Kau masih hidup."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari." Intonasinya datar, seperti tidak bertanya.

"Ibumu takut kau mati."

"Pulanglah," desis Hiroto. "Aku tahu kau masih ada kencan dengan _The Catcher in the Rye_."

"Kau terlalu lama mengurung dirimu di gua, aku sudah menyelesaikan buku itu untuk kedelapan puluh kalinya minggu lalu." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rio berusaha mendorong pintu agar terbuka untuknya, beradu kekuatan dengan Hiroto yang menahan dari dalam. "Oke, pengasuhmu ini mau masuk, menjauh dari pintu."

Tidak diperlukan pertarungan sengit mengingat Hiroto langsung melepaskan pintu setelah Rio mundur, dan mendorong pintu setengah berlari. Gadis itu nyaris terjungkal karena Hiroto yang terlalu tiba-tiba melepaskan pintu—namun Rio sudah cukup kesal sejak awal sehingga ia tidak mau repot-repot menambah kesal lagi.

 _Genkan_ Hiroto sedikit berdebu dengan sepatu-sepatu yang berserakan begitu saja. Rio menghela napasnya, cukup kencang sampai Hiroto bisa mendengarnya lalu membungkuk untuk membereskan sepatu-sepatu tersebut. Hiroto hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, rambut kusut dan hanya bercelana pendek, terlihat menunggu dimarahi namun nyatanya kalimat-kalimat dampratan tidak keluar dari mulut sang sepupu. Rio malah menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, kembali lagi ke kaki, lalu ke rambut lagi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir seharusnya kau mengenakan atasan?"

"Uh—"

"Cepat ambil kaus atau apapun itu, nanti kau masuk angin!" perintah Rio. "Oh, jangan pakai kaus oranye yang kau beli dua bulan lalu itu, desainnya membuatku sakit mata."

Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membunuh _fashion_ di depan Nakamura Rio. Hiroto mengeluh pelan, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan gontai. Rio mengunci kembali pintu dan menyerbu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan apartemen kecil itu hanya untuk menghela napas, lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Hiroto bukanlah pria yang berantakan, sehingga keadaan apartemen yang kacau balau itu tentu saja menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sepupunya itu.

Kaleng bir dan _cup_ mi instan bertebaran dimana-mana, bantal dan pakaian menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, debu lantai—Rio meringis—menumpuk dengan tebal. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyambar _vacuum cleaner_ dari salah satu tempat di apartemen ini, namun ia tidak datang kemari untuk membersihkan apartemen. Ia datang untuk _membuat_ Hiroto membersihkan sendiri apartemennya; yang berarti tugas Rio adalah membuat sepupunya itu berpikir dengan jernih.

Setelah menaruh kantung plastik yang dibawanya di meja makan, hal pertama yang dilakukan Rio adalah mengecek kulkas Hiroto untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya. Benar saja—isinya hanya yogurt yang tinggal setengah, kotak susu dan makanan beku yang kosong, potongan keju dan kue yang tidak jelas bentuknya, serta sayur-sayuran yang layu. Yang tampak bisa dikonsumsi dari isi kulkas itu hanyalah dua kaleng bir dan sebotol pasta cokelat. Dilihat dari _cup_ mi instan yang berserakan, bisa dipastikan Hiroto bergantung pada makanan itu selama berhari-hari. Oh, Rio tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila ususnya tiba-tiba menciut.

Hiroto muncul dari kamarnya, mengenakan celana panjang selutut yang sebelumnya dan kini dilengkapi dengan kaus putih tipis. Wajahnya basah dan matanya terlihat tidak semerah barusan. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, sementara Rio menggulung lengan bajunya lalu bergegas mencari sendok kayu dan mangkuk besar.

"Bir?" tawar Hiroto.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada janji dengan orang lain malam ini."

"Hee." Hiroto mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas, kemudian menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana. "Pacar?"

"Kolega di tempat magang."

"Ah ya, aku lupa aku sedang bicara dengan Rio." Hiroto bergumam setelah menyelesaikan tegukan pertamanya. "Pacarmu kan hanya _The Catcher in The Rye."_

Rio membalikkan badan ke arah Hiroto sambil mengacungkan sendok kayunya. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau cintaku pada buku itu bukan cinta buta. Selain aku suka ceritanya, buku itu membuatku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus pada ujian bahasa Inggris saat SMP dulu. Kukira kau mengingatnya?"

Hiroto mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian mendesah panjang.

"Ah, SMP ya …."

"Ups, aku lupa itu adalah masa-masa yang sensitif untukmu."

Hiroto mendengus. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

Kalimat barusan hanya disambut oleh kikikan Rio, membuat sang pemuda menekukkan alisnya ke bawah sambil meneguk kembali isi kaleng yang dipegangnya. Tanpa suara ia mengamati bagaimana Rio bekerja di _pantry_ , mengaduk susu serta memotong buah-buahan—sesekali meringis karena perlengkapan dapur yang dibutuhkannya kotor. Hiroto tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit sampai Rio selesai dengan urusannya di _pantry_ , dan hasil dari lima belas menit itu adalah sepiring _french toast_ dengan potongan buah-buahan yang ditambahi pasta cokelat. Ia mencuci peralatan yang dipakainya dan menata sisa buah-buahan, roti dan susu di kulkas sebelum menyajikan sepirin _g french toast_ itu pada Hiroto. Hiroto, yang sudah menghabiskan isi kaleng birnya, menyipitkan mata tidak percaya.

"Ini untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak, kau menggunakannya untuk mencuci mobil. Tentu saja untuk kaumakan, sekrup otakmu hilang di mana sih?"

Hiroto meringis masam. "Selamat makan."

Tangan kanannya meraih garpu dan mengiris roti sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut. Rasa manisnya sungguh khas Rio. Tidak tawar, tidak juga terlalu manis, meskipun agak terlalu lunak untuk selera Hiroto. Ia urung mengatakan pada Rio bahwa _french toast_ -nya kurang kering karena hal itu akan membuatnya terlihat sebagai sepupu yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Toh akhirnya ia mendapatkan nutrisi selain dari mi instan.

"Oke, jadi ceritakan padaku." Rio menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hiroto tampak enggan, namun tatapan Rio begitu tajam menusuk sehingga mau tak mau ia akhirnya buka suara. "Uh … dia meninggalkanku."

"Sebentar, aku butuh waktu untuk mengingat siapa pacar terakhirmu," potong Rio serius, lalu berpikir untuk sejenak. "Ah, ya ya aku ingat dia, gadis dari kampusku kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang kaulakukan sampai kalian bisa putus?"

"Kurasa kesalahpahaman?" Hiroto mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya ada banyak sekali kesalahan komunikasi yang kuperbuat selama berpacaran, jadi kurasa … begitu."

Rio mengeluh. "Dan kau tidak mengontak _Obaasan_ selama sebulan karena itu, dan menjadi pria menyedihkan dengan membiarkan apartemen berantakan dan makan mi instan berhari-hari?"

"Dia bukan gadis biasa," elak Hiroto, tidak mau kalah. "Dia berbeda."

"Semua gadis kaukatakan berbeda, Hiroto, jangan remehkan ingatanku."

Hiroto terdiam. Mungkin seharusnya ia memang tidak bercerita pada Rio mengenai kisah percintaannya.

"Jadi apakah aku harus melaporkan ' _Obaasan_ , anakmu tidak menghubungimu selama satu bulan karena putus cinta' pada ibumu?"

Hiroto menghentikan gerakannya memotong roti dan menampilkan ekspresi panik. "Oi, jangan! Alasan itu akan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan!"

"Tapi kau memang terlihat menyedihkan."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut Hiroto. "Begitukah?"

Rio mengangguk. "Menurutku begitu. Atau mungkin, itu karena aku tidak … belum mengerti."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Hiroto memutar-mutar garpu di tangannya, dan pandangan Rio yang tidak tahu harus diarahkan ke mana akhirnya terfokus pada gerakan garpu tersebut.

"Pernah dengar istilah _la douleur exquise,_ Rio?"

"He?" Rio mengerutkan alis, dalam sekejap fokus pandangannya berpindah ke arah wajah Hiroto. "Sejak kapan kau bicara dengan kata-kata sulit?"

"Aku kuliah perfilman, aku tahu banyak hal-hal _trivial._ "

"Bercanda. Iya, aku tahu, teman Prancisku sempat membicarakan soal itu. Kalau tidak salah, itu tentang perasaan sakit yang ditimbulkan karena mengharapkan afeksi dari seseorang yang tidak bisa digapai, kan?"

"Nah, tepat sekali. Walaupun aku akan lebih menghargai kalau kau pernah mengalaminya."

"Oh, jadi kita sekarang membicarakan tentang Hinata-chan?"

Hiroto tersedak apel yang tengah ia kunyah. Ketajaman sepupunya ini memang terkadang menjadi pedang bermata dua.

"Oi!"

Rio mengerutkan alis. "Jika bicara tentang cinta yang tidak tergapai, aku tidak bisa tidak mengasosiasikannya denganmu dan Hinata-chan."

"Kau—"

"Jadi, kembali lagi dengan _la douleur exquise_." Rio tampak tidak merasa bersalah melihat Hiroto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Apa yang sebetulnya ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Ugh …" Hiroto meninggalkan meja sejenak untuk meneguk air putih, sebelum kembali ke meja dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Rio. "Uh. Jadi sebetulnya poinku adalah … itu perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan, kautahu? Seperti … seperti apa ya rasanya. Ah, aku tahu. Jadi begini, sayangku. Misalnya aku menjanjikanmu sebuah tas Louis Vuitton untuk ulang tahunmu dan pada saat harinya datang aku malah memberikanmu tas Chanel. Rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya kupikir mirip dengan _la douleur exquise._ "

"Sebut aku hipster tapi aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya Louis Vuitton. Kau tak tahu aku tim Prada, Hiroto?"

Hiroto mengerang. "Terserah kaulah."

"Kupikir kau tidak menggunakan analogi yang bagus untuk masalah ini, tapi kurasa aku mengerti. Rasanya sakit sekali, bukan begitu?"

"Begitulah. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, bukan?"

Rio menggeleng, tegas.

Gestur yang ditampakkan Rio membuat Hiroto tertawa masam. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur mempunyai sepupu aseksual dan aromantik sepertimu."

"Oh, apakah aku juga sekarang boleh mengeluhkan mengapa aku punya sepupu seorang kasanova yang _overly-romantic_?"

Hiroto terkekeh. "Seharusnya kita sudah lama menerima hal tersebut."

"Begitulah." Kini Rio memutuskan untuk menurunkan dagunya dan membiarkan kepalanya disangga meja. "Boleh kukembalikan pada topik sebelumnya? Kita sedang membicarakan Hinata-chan, bukan?"

"… Okelah, anggap saja iya." Hiroto meletakkan garpu di atas piring yang kini sudah kosong. "Kalau kau mengerti rasa sakitnya berharap pada orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kaugapai, kau akan memaklumi berbagai mekanisme pertahanan diri yang muncul untuk setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Ada yang memilih untuk mencari orang lain sebagai pengganti, dan ada pula yang menarik diri. Kautahu sendiri aku masuk tipe yang mana."

Rio mengiyakan. "Cukup tahu. Dan kupikir itu bukan mekanisme pertahanan diri yang cukup baik."

"Memangnya menurutmu pertahanan diri seperti apa yang baik? Kurasa tidak ada."

"Tapi bukankah semua ini bermula karena kau tidak mau mendekati Hinata-chan terlebih dahulu?"

Hiroto terdiam sejenak. Kerutan di dahinya seolah menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Rio, apakah kaupikir Okano masih mengingatku?"

Pertanyaan Hiroto barusan menerbitkan seulas senyum di wajah Rio.

"Kautahu mengapa Hinata-chan selalu mengomelimu, bahkan memukulmu dengan tas?"

Hiroto mengerutkan alis. "Dia membenciku?"

"Astaga, pantas saja kalian tidak pernah berada dalam satu frekuensi yang sama!" Rio menepuk dahinya frustrasi. "Dia kesal karena kau sering berganti-ganti pacar. Atau jika kuterjemahkan ke dalam kata yang lebih bisa kaumengerti, dia cemburu."

Hiroto tercengang sementara Rio mendengus.

"K-kau tidak pernah bilang padaku soal ini!"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya!"

"Aaaaargh!" seru Hiroto frustrasi.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan lima menit sebelum pukul sembilan ketika Rio memasang kembali _strap_ sepatu _mary jane-_ nya sambil menceramahi Hiroto tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan buah-buahan yang ada di kulkasnya, serta mengingatkan Hiroto untuk memilih baju yang tepat untuk cuaca yang dingin ("Jangan pakai kaus seperti itu lagi, cuaca sudah mulai dingin, _you'll catch a cold!_ "). Hiroto hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak berusaha mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pir dan apel karena pikirannya tengah disibukkan dengan hal lain—hal yang akan ia tanyakan pada Rio saat ini.

"Rio, kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Eh?" Sambil mengetukkan ujung sepatunya, Rio menatap Hiroto heran. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku cinta orangtuaku. Aku cinta _The Catcher in the Rye_."

"Bukan cinta platonik seperti itu," sergah Hiroto lelah. "Cinta romantis yang membuatmu ingin menikahi seseorang."

"Tidak tahu. Tidak pernah, kurasa. _Been asexual and aromantic since day one_."

"Tidak ingin mengalaminya barang sekali?"

Rio terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Akan kupikirkan baik-baik."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat ketika tiba-tiba Hiroto mendekat lalu mengecup pipinya—sesuatu yang sudah tidak ia lakukan selama lima belas tahun. Rio menatap Hiroto menuntut penjelasan, disambut dengan cengiran malas dari sepupunya.

"Jimat," jawab Hiroto sekenanya. "Agar kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tidak bisa kaugapai."

Rio tersenyum sambil mendorong lengan Hiroto dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kaumau bertanggung jawab jika seandainya jimat ini tidak berfungsi dengan benar, kan?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu."

Gadis itu menginjak kaki Hiroto sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan apartemen—setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, tentu saja.

* * *

 **From:** Rio  
 **Received 9:01 PM**

 _Attachment: 1 contact detail (s)  
Okano Hinata ( 421-xxx-xxxx / okanohinata mail. com )  
_

* * *

Restoran dua puluh empat jam di dekat stasiun dipilih Rio untuk tempat bertemu dengan sang kolega. Ia belum pernah bertemu atau berkomunikasi langsung dengan orang ini sebelumnya—Isogai mengurus segala pertemuannya dengan orang itu karena berbagai situasi dan kondisi yang membuat pengaturan banyak hal sedikit kacau ("Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang urus pertemuan kalian berdua, ini salahku juga karena sudah membuat kekacauan," begitu penjelasan Isogai kemarin). Rio tidak keberatan, selagi tidak ada masalah berarti apapun yang bisa mengancam pekerjaannya, ia tidak begitu ambil pusing.

Mengusir kebosanan, Rio memainkan _game puzzle_ yang ada di _smartphone_ -nya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menyusun _puzzle_ virtual itu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang datang menyapa.

"Selamat malam, Nakamura Rio-san dari prodi Hubungan Internasional Universitas Tokyo."

Rio mendongak setelah menekan tombol pause dengan cepat—matanya membulat seketika, dihiasi dengan ekspresi seolah-olah sebentar lagi ia akan meledak tertawa.

"Astaga, ternyata selama ini calon partner magangku adalah kau?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Yo."

* * *

 **end**

pardon for such low quality fic was I even awake while writing this?


End file.
